


The Kiss

by revior



Series: 100 Words per Fic: HolmesBury [4]
Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: Denial, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Humor, No Angst, No Smut, One Shot Collection, Pining, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Enola is a pro at taking back things she said, but Tewksbury has a habit of undoing that.
Relationships: Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Series: 100 Words per Fic: HolmesBury [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984012
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	The Kiss

"I hate you," said the girl matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about, Enola? You just told me that you loved me two days ago. Am I supposed to assume that you cannot stay consistent and keep changing your mind?"

"No, that's not what I said. And don't assume that."

"So you don't love me. And just when I was about to kiss you."

"Well, what's stopping you from doing it again?"

"What?"

"You know very well that I still love you, I'm just strong-headed."

"Very true," laughed Tewksbury.

And so he leaned forward and kissed Enola Holmes on the lips.


End file.
